I Think I Like You
by nochesombra
Summary: A short little one-shot about ZaDr. Quite random for me anyway (doesn't mean the story is silly) and rated T because there's quite the detailed make-out session. BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. 2nd Genre: Fantasy because come on- it will never happen. Gir is not involved in this because he's way too innocent.


I Think I Like You

**Hi guys :) Okay sooo I just kind of felt like writing this- it's been bugging me for a while. This is boy x boy (not like hardcore porn but just a little make out session and suggested lurrvv) so if you're not into that then RUN AWAY! Get outta here you dang kids you. If you would review this, could you PLEASE DO SO- on the writing material of course- I don't really care if you're against gay people or interspecies relationships, keep that stuff to yourself. SO. If you do review and you have something bad to say GO AHEAD and also profanity is allowed. No use in bottling that shit up. Uh, yeah, ENJOY KIDDIEWINKLES!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of these characters nor should even contemplate it as they are such genius, they shouldn't even belong to Nickelodeon.**

The Dib-thing had been acting rather strangely lately. When he came into skool with the rest of the filthy disgusting humans, he would sit quietly at his desk with his large head resting in his puny human hands. Odd. Normally, he would _at least_ stand on his desk and shout or point at THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIM on the other side of the room, trying, in vain, to alert the others of the alien in the room.

Meanwhile, Dib was thinking about what had happened. Neither of the boys listening to the lesson at hand. _How did it even come to this?_ His father used to be nice to him, ignored him, but that's better than beating him. Gaz doesn't get beat. Dib was unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice in his mind- he didn't mean it, but it was just so… unfair.

He remembered the first time, when he was talking about becoming a professional paranormal investigator and his father became frustrated, trying to edge him towards _'real'_ science. It didn't work; he should have stopped, he knew that he was pushing it but he couldn't stop. _'I don't want to do real science. This is my calling- I __**know **__there's an alien here. I just need to prove it.' _That was it. That was the first time that he was slapped across the face and threatened with being sent to the mental institute.

His father had retreated upstairs, obviously at a loss of what to do and seemingly regretful of what he had done. But now, it seemed as though he enjoyed it. That's what made Dib's stomach do flips.

'_But, no. He just sits there, WALLOWING in his own self-pity,'_ Zim thought to himself, a predictable sneer completely audible in his mind.

This was strange indeed. Even for the Dib-stink. There were no more challenges or battles. They just stopped. Last week, Zim threw a ray gun at the large head, hoping for some sort of reaction. Nothing. Something was terribly wrong and as much as he hated to admit to himself, he didn't like this new side of the Dib.

As soon as the infuriatingly loud and piercing noise -indicating that they were free to leave- sounded, the Dib stood and ran out of the room, only glancing in Zim's direction.

"Dib-stink! Why do you ignore the almighty ZIM?!" Zim demanded loudly, flailing about. His efforts were in vain as the Dib ran out of the door and one step closer to freedom before being captured in a very different scenario.

"AARGH!" Zim cried frantically, "Come back here and face ZIIM, you filthy HUMAN!"

He couldn't believe it. Zim's actions could be considered as caring, but then again, this was Zim. He would never feel such a thing. Could he? No, of course not. He had bigger things to worry about than Zim's strange mood swings.

He ran out of skool and bailed home. Not exactly _home_, more like prison. Behind him, he heard the rhythmic sound of metal meets concrete getting closer and louder. Dib felt a ghostly cold robotic leg swipe across his leg. This was a silent warning, he realised, from Zim. It was instructing him to stop. Dib was running out of oxygen and fast. If he stopped, who knows what Zim would do to him; who knows what his father would do to him, surely he wouldn't mind knocking the punishments up a notch to teach his only son a lesson.

However, the same applied for if he carried on running: what the hell would Zim do? Cut off his legs with a single stroke of his artificial limbs? His father wouldn't understand the implications of this and would simply believe that his son was late and therefore deserved his punishment. But, what was clear was that if he didn't make a decision soon, something bad _would_ happen.

His legs began to slow their frantic race and he soon halted to a complete stop. He doubled over, catching his breath and hoped to whatever being was watching over them that Zim wouldn't attack Dib when he was so vulnerable. He didn't. Nothing happened. When he finally caught his breath and was confident that he wouldn't pass out, he stood to his full height and faced the alien standing behind him.

The green creature seemed to look at a loss for what to do. His PAK legs were still activated and hung loosely in the air. Zim stared at the 12 year old and his eyes narrowed to two dangerous slits. He stepped closer. Closer. "What is that?" The alien questioned curiously. His hands raised to Dib's face, who was too distracted by the random question to notice, and cupped his face. He scrutinized the concentrated features on the extra-terrestrial's face as claws gently scratched where he turned and inspected the Dib's face. He found what he was looking for: a gently toned bruise lining a small portion of his jaw. "How did the Dib get this, eh, bruise?" Zim asked curiously.

Dib didn't respond immediately and he didn't want his enemy to know about any weaknesses that he had in his personal life at home. He didn't know what to do in this sort of situation anyway, _I mean, why is he holding me like this? He doesn't really seem to be going anyw- _Dib's thoughts were shattered as Zim gently brushed his lips against Dib's. He had researched what a 'kiss' was and decided that it was the only way to get Dib back to his annoying old self; to reignite his fire. Dib's honeyed eyes wanted to look anywhere but the face in front of him yet he couldn't; he was magnetised towards the creature. His body reacted the same way. He wanted to move, to react, do anything to be certain that it was still pumping blood around him.

He could feel Zim's breath against him as they lingered for a while. Dib took in the alien's scent; and alien it was. He had never smelt something so wonderful before. He couldn't make any matches to scents on Earth. He loved it. Zim's blood red eyes were still focused on him, trying as best he could to read his emotions; blank. He felt like he had done something wrong, but to him the 'kiss' felt so right. His species would court by nuzzling their antennae together which more or less bonded them to each other; this was totally different.

Just as he was about to pull away, feeling a sense of awkwardness radiating between the two rivals, the Dib captured Zim's lips with his own. This time, Zim was surprised – there was so much more electricity between the two now. Dib was bold in his kissing and he placed his hands on the hips before him. Not quite sure what to do, the Irken watched his kisser as he closed his eyes and imitated him. Still feeling rather awkward with his hands out of place, he rested them upon the Dib's shoulders.

They parted for air and as soon as their eyes met again, they went for the kill. It was Zim's turn to be bold and he wanted to learn how to do this right. He pushed the human boy back slightly with the power of his kiss and enjoyed the dominance. They didn't think it could get _any _nicer until Dib's tongue darted to Zim's lower lip and swiped it, easily asking for entrance. The Dib's tongue tasted… different to the Irken. It was a good different though and Zim happily obliged to let it into his SUPERIOR mouth.

The two tongues battled for dominance and to the boys it was HOT. Zim's claws left the Dib's shoulders and explored the body open to them. Dib let out a small moan as three fingers ventured under his shirt, then the other three. As Zim touched the Dib, he coiled his long segmented tongue around Dib's. He gently tugged and was rewarded with another delicious moan.

They had completely forgotten their need for oxygen. Dang it lungs! Their mouths separated; a string of saliva holding them together for a while longer. Both males were panting with lust clouded eyes. Zim _wanted _the human and said, "I think I like you." All Dib did in response was nod; no air supply to even talk.


End file.
